Riksdag
The Riksdag or Ståndsriksdagen, meaning Realm's Council of the Estates in Skanoric, is the national parliament of the Kingdom of Varland under the direction of the Kingdom's monarch, currently Karolus Vårtorn-Korppari. Historically, the Riksdag has had a strained relationship with the monarchy, as it is at its most powerful under weaker kings or queens, while under absolute monarchs it lacks much power. History Rules and Procedures Positions and Ministries Ministry of State and Internal Affairs Lord High Chancellor Ministry of Foreign Affairs Lord High Chamberlain Ministry of Justice Lord High Steward Ministry of War Lord High Constable Lord High General Lord High Admiral Ministry of Finance and Trade Lord High Treasurer Lord High Quartermaster Lord High Industrialist Lord High Agriculutralist Ministry of Magical Affairs Lord High Mage Ministry of Health and Spiritual Affairs Lord High Surgeon Lord High Cardinal Houses and Membership Ädleråd Prästråd Borgråd Odlaråd Political Parties The Riksdag is divided into three primary 'blocs' or 'coalitions', the Hats, Caps and Unaligned. Hats Representing the pro-imperialism, monarchist and Stormwindophile members of the Riksdag. They are known as the Hats because they refer to their peaceful opponents as 'Night-Caps', which lead to them being called 'Hats' in retaliation. The current leader of the Hats is Karl Gustav Rehnskiöld. Hovpartiet Meaning Court Party, the Hovpartiet is the monarchist party of the Riksdag. Unlike the other parties, they lack a fixed coalition allegiance, as they will always be members of the bloc favoured by the King. As such, under King Karolus, they are currently members of the Hats. Korppartiet Formed response to the issue of Varland's next monarch, the Korppartiet or Raven Party supports the succession of Vannesyra Kovács-Korpparit, the current Grand Princess of Korppari. Gustavpartiet Named for King Gustav I, the Gustavpartiet is the pro-Imperialism and Stormwindophile party of the Riksdag. They have historically been the central party of the Hats and have been in power as the government since the reign of Gustav II. Caps Representing the pro-isolationism, oligarchist and Ciernophile members of the Riksdag. As mentioned above, they are known as Caps due to how they are referred to by the Hats. The current leader of the Caps is Fredryk Moormark. Handlarepartiet Meaning Merchant's Party, the Handlarepartiet is the isolationist and pro-trade party. Formerly the government party, they have been the opposition since the reign of Gustav II, having lost much of their power in the intervening decades. Elspartiet Opponents of the Korppartiet, the Elspartiet or Elsic Party supports the succession of Fredryk Moormark to the throne of Varland. Unaligned Consisting of the minor and independent parties, the Unaligned bloc, as its name suggests, lacks an overarching policy. Thyrnpartiet The Thorn Party is the party of the peasantry and farmers, along with the members of the Törnudine cult. They are bitterly against industrialisation and are thus opposed to the Eldrpartiet. Eldrpartiet The Flame Party is the party of the gentry and industrialists, along with the members of the Anastorine cult. They are bitterly opposed to the Thyrnpartiet. Gråpartiet The smallest of the parties, the Grey Party supports the ascention of Anastyra Grauravyn to the throne. As Lady Anastyra herself does not wish the throne, the Gråpartiet lacks any true power or influence. Notes Category:Riksdag Category:Political Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Varland Category:Varlandic Peerage